Talk:List of unused and glitch enemies in Mother 3
Train and Sign both die in a single hit...given their offense and defense, is it viable to put them as having 0 or 1 hit points? We need research! LordRandomness 01:49, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Personally I've never noticed 0 as anything other than invalid as a hit point value, especially in the case of glitch enemies in video games. Just because they die in a single hit though, that doesn't mean they have 0-1 HP. The only way to verify this is if you physically deal 1 damage to them and see if that takes them out. Until the value can be verified, just leave that parameter blank. Their attributes are already explained in prose on the unused boss character's article. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 02:02, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::Right, I used the debug room to deal 10 damage to him with Salsa (I THINK that's the lowest I'll be able to get...) and that was an instant kill...probably still not good enough though. *messes around a bit more* AHA! An 8 failed to kill Sign. Good call o_O. Now to narrow it down...got it. A 9 doesn't kill Sign, but a 10 does. Sign's hit point total is 10. So is Train's. Going to establish PP values with PSI magnet now, I think. A.K.A : Evil Overlord of Randomness. 21:48, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :::PSI values established and added. A.K.A : Evil Overlord of Randomness. 21:48, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks for your research, I was thinking the glitch characters' attributes would never be recorded; and I'm too impatient myself to test that sort of thing. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 04:16, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Not much else to do during holidays :P. It's easy with the low stats, but a boss with, say, 1500HP is really hard to measure accurately. Same goes for offense and defense...I can get approximations, though. Oh, and Defense Down on Dung Beetle causes a drop of 51...and 51 times 5 = 255, which is the natural maximum. Enough evidence to record Dung Beetle's defense as 255? (It's not just Dung Beetle either...). Outside of the 255 cases, an approximation of the stats (or a stat range) can be obtained by using offense or defense down...worth recording said stat range? A.K.A : Evil Overlord of Randomness. 21:48, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I had no idea the mechanics of those items actually worked like that. If that's really a valid way of checking their stats though, then I'd say you're totally free to record them on the wiki. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 16:23, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::If you read the article on Stat change scale, I've recorded the phenomenon there. Since offense downing, say, the Jealous Bass after it gets its Offense Up boost removes the same amount of points, I am led to the conclusion that they reduce and increase along the same scale...I tested defense up on my own party and got consistent results: increases were the stat divided by 5 (with some rounding error, but one of them was exactly five). Besides which 255 just makes sense...also, I believe it rounds down in all cases, so 254 would yield a 50. I couldn't find any more info on the mechanic elsewhere on the Internet...maybe I'll make a new page for stat change mechanics instead of copypasting everywhere. (Right, that's done: the page mentioned above is the new page detailing stat increases and decreases. So far, it's only been tested in Mother 3, but it wouldn't surprise me if the EarthBound system was the same.) A.K.A : Evil Overlord of Randomness. 21:48, 10 December 2008 (UTC)